One Final Curse
by Ridley The Dragon Rider
Summary: What if, instead of calling out for her beloved book, Winifred was able to cast one last curse before she died-on Max. He struggles with life after Halloween, 1993. And what's this about the witches returning? Oh, dear... rated T for some minor sexual references and content. Max/Allison


**Okay, so, every time I watch this amazing movie, I wonder what would have happened if instead of calling for the book, Winifred had been able to cast one last curse. And thus, this was born. Oh, and this'll get really weird later on, somewhat dark and creepy. Also, sexual references. Nothing to major, but be warned.**

**Disclaimer: This is my favorite movie, but I do not own it. If I did, it would have been a LOT weirder. :) LOL**

* * *

"Dani!" Max shouted as his little sister was swiped away by Winifred on her broomstick.

"Bye-bye, big brother." Winifred cackled. She then turned her head to face Dani. "All right, you little trollymall." She whipped out the vial and uncorked it with her teeth.

"Hold on, Dani!" Binx yelled, starting towards

"This'll teach you to call people ugly. Open your mouth. Open your mouth, I say!" Winifred snarled, struggling to get the potion down Dani's throat. Dani, however, had clamped her mouth shut.

Binx took a running leap up a tree and landed right on Winifred. He knocked the vial out of her hand. She tossed him to the ground, and Max managed to catch the vial before it hit the ground.)

"Give me that vial!" Winifred shrieked.

Max stared at her defiantly "Put her down, or I'll smash it." he threatened.

Winifred held tightly onto Dani. "Smash it and she dies!" she countered.

"Max!" Allison said desperately, while Billy shouted, "No!"

Max weighed his options before swallowing the green liquid within the vile.

"Max no!" Dani shouted to him.

Max tossed the empty vial behind him, and he heard it shatter. "Now you have no choice. You have to take me," he said firmly.

Winifred lowered the broom so that she and Dani were only floating about a foot above the ground. She gave him a triumphant look.

"You," she hissed, "are a fool to give up thy life for thy sisters." She tossed Dani down and grabbed Max by the front of his shirt.

"MAX!" Dani screamed.

"Dani!" Allison cried, rushing over to her with Billy in tow.

"Billy!" Dani said, catching sight of him.

"Boy!" Sarah said in a surprised tone when she saw Max.

Max and Winifred were struggling with one another as Winifred brought the broom higher and higher into the air.

"Sisters! Sisters!" she called to Mary and Sarah as she could begin to see Max's Life Force surround him in a misty haze.

"Winnie, I'm coming!" Mary called, using the vacuum that she had found in the museums closet to fly to her sister.

Mary flew right by Allison, Billy, and Dani. They managed to grab the extension cord that was dragging behind the vacuum cleaner, and pulled.

"Hold!" Allison shouted to Dani and Billy. "Harder! Come on!"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Winifred growled at Max, trying to pull him closer so that she could suck out his Life Force.

"Sarah!" Mary called over to her ditzy blonde sister, who flew over, trying to help her get free of the two girls and the zombie, Winifred was still attempting to suck the life from Max.

"Let go, now!" Allison informed the other too, and they let go of the chord. Sarah and Mary went flying high into the air.

Max was able to knock Winifred's hands from him, and they both fell to the graveyard below, with Winifred landing face first into some grass. She got up and crawled over to Max. She picked him up off the ground, still trying to suck away his Life Force. He continued to struggle against her. Meanwhile, the sun was beginning to rise. Winifred looked down, realizing that she was standing on the hallowed ground of the graveyard, and that she was now turning to stone.

Winifred shrieked something, but Max was too busy trying to escape her grasp to hear her properly.

Winifred turned completely to stone, her mouth gaping open in a scream that Max could no longer hear.

Up in the air, still upon their vehicles of flight, the sun's rays touched Sarah and Mary.

"Winnie!" gasped Sarah dramatically. "Good-bye!" There was a big flash of purple light, and Sarah was reduced to nothing more than dust.

Mary gained a comical look in her final moments. "Uh-oh." she said. "Bye-bye!" Red light flashed, and Mary was no more.

Down in the cemetery, Winifred Sanderson's statue exploded in a flash of green, and the kids quickly turn away and shield their eyes from the bright light. When the light was gone, Max, Allison, Dani, and Billy looked at the sunrise with a newfound respect.

Dani turned to look at her older brother, where he still was laying in the grass. "Max! Max, are you okay?" she asked franticly.

Max gave her a dazed look. "Yeah," he said, "I think so."

"You saved my life." Dani said, staring at him.

Max smiled at her. "Well, I had to. I'm you're big brother."

Dani grinned. "I love you, jerk face," she said.

"I love you, too." Max replied.

The two siblings hugged, and Dani helped Max to stand up.

"Come on," she said.

They headed over to Billy's grave, where the zombie in question crawled inside with a content sigh.

"Bye, Billy," Dani said, "have a nice sleep."

"Hey, Billy." Max called to him, and Billy turned to him. "Thanks."

Billy nodded, gave a huge yawn, and collapsed into his grave.

Dani looked around the deserted graveyard. "Where's Binx?" she asked the two teens, "Binx? Binx?" she spotted him on the ground, right in front of his little sister's grave. "Binx!" she rushed over to him.

"He's gone. He's gone, Dani." Allison told her gently.

"But he can't die, remember?" Dani said to them. Distressed, she turned back to the limp form of the black cat. "Wake up, Binx. Binx, wake up. It's like last time!"

"Dani, come on." the three children heard a familiar voice say. "Please don't be sad for me."

The three of them looked up to see the form of the _human_ Thackary Binx standing there as a ghost. He'd been freed of the witches curse.

Dani blinked. "Binx, is that you?" she asked.

Thackary grinned. "Yeah. The witches are dead, my soul's finally free." Dani still continued to cry softly. "You freed me Dani, thank you." Thackary said to her. He turned to Max. "Hey Max, thanks for lighting the candle." he said with a small smirk.

Max smiled and nodded, still somewhat dazed and shaky.

"Thackary, Thackary Binx!" called the voice of a young girl.

They all turned their heads to see the ghost of Emily Binx looking for her brother.

Thackary turned back to them, thrilled. "It's Emily!" he cried joyfully. He leaned in close to Dani "I shall always be with you." he whispered. She nodded, and he kissed her on the cheek.

Thackary turned and walked towards his sister, but he paused for one last look at his new friends. Max gave him a smile and a little wave. Thackary smiled back.

"Thackary Binx, what took thee so long?" Emily chastised her brother.

Thackary gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Emily." he said to her, a humor in his voice. "I had to wait 300 years for a _virgin_ to light a _candle_. "

Emily and Thackary walked through the gates into heaven, while Max and Dani watched with smiles.

* * *

**So did you get the little hint of the curse I threw in there? Huh, huh, didja?! Well, no worries if you didn't, neither did all my friends that I showed it too. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! Ahem. I'm sorry, i'm getting carried away. Well, i hope that the few people reading this enjoy it. Oh, and if you've read all the way down to the authors notes, put DEAD MANS TOE in your comment. Well, tootle-loo!**


End file.
